Dramione Drabbles
by effie-fintripity
Summary: Drabbles ranging from T-M with Draco and Hermione. Drabble 15- He was her guardian, and he left.
1. Drabble 01

**Drabble 01: _She was in a mental hospital, and he just wanted to visit her.  
><em>Set: _My take on what happened after the war in book seven.  
><em>Song used: _Who are you, really? _Mikky Ekko  
>Rating: <em>T<em>  
>Disclaimer: <em>It's painfully obvious that I don't own this.<br>_**

**Who are you, really? **

White walls, black ceiling. There was a buzzing in her ear. There's a hole in her shirt. The _entirely too white_ shirt. She could see what it would look like stained with blood, _stained with the blood she caused to be shed. _

**I've got nothing left to prove. **

"Mrs. Granger,"Crackling voice sounded throughout the room. She didn't look up. She knew it was her nurse,"You have a visitor."

Visitor? No one came to see her. _Not since the end of the war. She was broken. Everywhere she went she saw death. _

"Granger?" That voice. She knew who that was. He had been a secret friend of hers. When Harry and Ron found out, they had been so mad. Never all at once had she heard that much yelling, _except for during the war. But the war was always an exception. _

**We are the fire. We see how they run. **

"Is that you?" Of course it was her. _He couldn't tell who she was because of her dark, dark circles under her eyes. She was so-so skinny. Were they feeding her here? Were Harry and Ron right to leave her here? __**  
>Of course they weren't. Couldn't they see it was killing her?<strong>_

"Hermione, I-" That's when the screaming started. _She was only trying to block out the screams from the dead. They were all staring at her, taunting. If she was such a smart witch, why couldn't she save any of them? _

"You should leave,"A nurse advised him while others strapped the insane (_because there were no other words for her condition) _witch down to the table. The screaming stopped after the syringe was pushed underneath her _so pale skin. Is that what no sun did to skin? _It sickened him to his very core.

**Cause I've got nothing left to loose. **

"I'm sorry." Those were the last words he ever said to her, or anyone ever said to her really. _Why couldn't she have moved on? They won the war. But her guilt ran so deep. Her dreams were the faces of the dead. Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Snape.. Why couldn't she have stopped it? _

The hospital found her dead the next morning. She had used a stolen safety pin to cut words into her skin. _No, I'm sorry. _

When Draco found out, he wept more than he had for the deaths of the war.

**Who are you?**

**_Please review, it keeps the drabbles coming. Criticism is accepted. _  
><strong>


	2. Drabble 02

**Drabble 02: _He's jealous, and she's blushing.  
><em>Set: _After war in book seven._  
>Rating: <em>M<em>  
>Note(s): <em>My wonderful friend Ruth (glassesarefornerds) has started a Dramione story that everyone should read. Anyways, this definitely isn't as dark as my first drabble. Make sure to review! For each review, if I don't get that many, I might do that many more drabbles. (: <em>  
>Disclaimer: <em>I don't own anything but the random plot you read here.<em>  
><strong>

"Do you love me?"She asked as if whatever answer he gave she wouldn't believe. Smoke surrounded the pair as they traveled down the streets of London at midnight. Her cigarette was almost through, and he had just started.

_Trust was, he hated the habit, but he'd do anything for her._ _He'd do anything to keep her. Even if it meant an early death. _

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" The question seemed to create a falter in his steps. One foot, barely grazing the other in a stumble. _He loved her more than himself. For a Malfoy, that was a whole lot. _

"Ron said he loves me too,"She said simply, breathing out smoke smoothly. It formed a perfect little ring. _Or a noose to kill himself with. That stupid Weasley. He had claimed her already. She was his. _

"You shouldn't believe a Weasley. Remember, gingers don't have any fucking souls,"He told her, after he finished coughing harshly on smoke. _Who knew such a beautiful girl could have such an ugly habit? _

His joke earned a smirk that caused him to stare at her** unbelievably** kissable lips. _What he wouldn't give to just take her against the alley wall._

"Clever." Was her only response until they reached the apartment she shared with that little Weasley and Potter. Potter had come out of the closet a week ago, causing Ginny to kick him out promptly. She sent him a Howler later that opened in front of the whole office at the Ministry. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

Hermione crushed her cigarette with the heel of her black converse and headed to open the door to her apartment. He quickly thought up something to say to make her stop.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" This was exactly what he needed to say to make her stop her steps.

"Tell them what?" She said it with a smirk so big. She was teasing him. That damned vixen. Two could play that game.

He walked closer to her, his body pinning hers against the wooden door. She could feel all of him, and he could feel all of her. His hands rested at her waist, while she made her hands comfortable on his shoulders.

"Tell them that instead of working late every single night that you're fucking me,"His mouth was on her ear,"That you enjoy it so much that you just keep coming back for more." He flicked his tongue out to lick her ear, and her body melted against his. _He had always liked control. Especially the control that he always had over Hermione Granger. _

The door suddenly opened, Draco and Hermione falling to the floor at someone's feet. It was Harry and Ron. Ron looked bewildered, eyes and mouth opened wide.

"Shut your mouth before you catch a fly, Weasley,"Draco said with a smirk as he got himself and Hermione to their feet.

Hermione was smoothing her bushy hair and blushing. _From embarrassment or sexual tension, it wasn't clear. _Harry was the first one to speak.

"Well, now that we have that settled. Should we talk about putting Silence Charms around your room? Because I personally don't want to hear the two of you shagging every night like you apparently do."

**_Please review, it keeps the drabbles coming. Criticism is accepted. _**


	3. Drabble 03

**Drabble 03: _Her voice was so small, and he felt even smaller._  
>Set:<em> After war in book seven.<em>  
>Rating: <em>M<em>  
>Notes: <em>Anyone else think that this drabble is just lacking?<em>  
>Disclaimer: <em>I own nothing but the plot.<em>  
><strong>

"I didn't want it, Hermione." His voice was pleading. That damned Pansy. Why couldn't she keep her hands to herself? She knew that he and Hermione were together. The whole damned wizarding world knew about it.

They had been attending Harry and Ron's engagement party. The two had come out with their romance only a few days ago, and Harry had already popped the question. _The boy was always the braver of the two. _The couple had been having a wonderful time dancing, drinking, and laughing. The drinking part had been Draco's downfall.

His ex-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, wasn't a nice character. She was a true Slytherin, and she acted like a spoiled brat all the time. Breaking up with her for Hermione had been like killing her parents to her. She had went nuts, jinxing Hermione when she saw her in the Ministry or in Diagon Alley. After a few of Hermione's more creative jinxes however, _the one where she made Pansy's mouth vanish to America had been one of the best_, Pansy finally had given up and left the couple alone. At the party though, Pansy had more than one or two drinks. She started staring at Draco from across the room, cornering him when she got the chance. _He had just been on his way back from a quickie with Hermione in the bathrooms and was adjusting his suit and hair. _

The damnable girl had pounced onto him, pinning him against the wall. Not being one to hit a girl, Draco had paused. He had been curious to what she was going to do to him. He could move her off of him at any time, but he didn't want to do it too hard. He realized later that he should have just shoved her off when he had the chance.

Apparently, he hadn't zipped up his pants yet, because the next thing he knew Pansy's face had disappeared from few. Hands were grabbing him from his dress pants, and he froze. His discomfort was obvious as Pansy moaned at the sight of him. He felt like he was going to throw up. He reached down, grabbing her shoulders to pull her off. That was the moment however, that Hermione left the bathroom. She had a clear view of what was going on.

Draco's heart broke as he saw her eyes water before her chin pulled up in defiance. _She wouldn't let Pansy see that it got to her, no matter how much her heart was breaking. _Draco became unfrozen and shoved Pansy back onto the floor. She landed with a thud. Hermione was off like a flash in the next moment, disappearing down one of the halls of the place Harry and Ron rented out for their engagement party.

He ran faster than he ever had before, situating himself back into his pants. He didn't even hear Pansy's cry of outrage as he worked on finding Hermione. He checked every single room before he found the one she was hiding in. She looked so beautiful in her light colored dress with her hair smoothed back into the bun on the top of her head that he had undone a few moments before the scene with Pansy.

Her eyes were red and puffy, but she was still so beautiful in his eyes. This is where our story continues.

"HOW DARE YOU! I JUST HAD SEX WITH YOU, AND YOU WENT TO GET A BLOWJOB FROM PANSY FUCKING PARKINSON?" She was screaming louder than he had ever heard her before. By now the whole party could probably hear them.

"I didn't want her to do it! She forced herself on me! You've got to believe me!" He yelled right back at her. He just wanted her to listen. Listen to him and believe him. Hermione looked at him with less anger in her eyes than before. She heard him crystal clear. Doubt was still lingering though.

"She forced herself on you?" The question was one that chilled him to his core. Why couldn't she just believe him? Why couldn't they get back to the party with all its drinking, dancing, and laughing?

"Yes, she did. Hermione, I love you more than anything. No Pansy Parkinson could ever change that." The words went through her doubt and crushed it. She pounced on him, hugging him to her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, burying his face in her neck.

"You mean it?" Her voice was so small, and he felt even smaller. He pulled away, lips closing in on her own.

"Always and forever."

**_Please review, it keeps the drabbles coming. Criticism is accepted. _**


	4. Drabble 04

**Drabble 04: _Life was killing them.  
><em>Set: _People are dead, Voldemort won the war.  
><em>Rating: _T  
><em>Notes: _No idea where this came from.  
><em>Disclaimer: _Nothing but the plot is owned by me.  
><em>**

Her reflection was cracked in the window as tears fell from her eyes. He was putting his stuff into the car.

_This wasn't their first fight since the war, but it was the worst. _

She had said so many horrible things to him. Yelling and screaming about how he was the reason her friends were dead.

_In her nightmares, they all blamed her. Why couldn't she be better?_

No baby needed to be born in this world. He was still on the loose. Killing Harry Potter had been his crowning achievement. She and Draco had gone into hiding along with any other survivors of the war.

_There were only five. Five people that survived the war that was still going on now. She should be fighting, but all she can do is scream. _

"Where are you going to go?" She knew he was listening. _He was always listening._

"I don't know." He sounded tired.

_They were all tired though. Tired of running, screaming, crying, and living. Life was killing them. _

"It's your baby. You know that." It wasn't a question. It was an accusation of sorts.

He scoffed at her. A chair squeaked as she turned from the window.

_How could it be so sunny on such a dark day?_

"Who else would it belong to?" Such a smart ass. A smart ass weasel was what he was. Always would be.

"Then why won't you stay?" Her voice finally broke. Eyes were trimmed red; hands were on her bulging stomach. She was already showing.

_He couldn't stand to look at her. Look at what he had done to her. She should be dead. He shouldn't have saved her all those years ago. She would've have been happier dead. _

"The baby doesn't deserve me." It was oh, so true. Heartbreaking.

_He truly believed, and she wanted to bash his head in so that maybe he would see. The baby needed a father. A true father. What could Hermione give him or her all on her own?_

"You should still stay. I'd like you to." He gave her one last look, placed a kiss on her forehead.

_His lips weren't full of their usual life. For once, he was so terribly cold. _

A few months later, a baby was born without a father or a mother with a clean slate and a history that no one would ever understand.

**_Please review, it keeps the drabbles coming. Criticism is accepted. _**


	5. Drabble 05

**Drabble 05: _All she knew was that rain was drizzling down from the London night sky, and the brick wall digging into her back was the only thing that brought her back down to Earth.  
><em>Set:_ After 7th book._  
>Rating:<em> M<em>  
>Song:<em> Heads Will Roll by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs.<em>  
>Disclaimer: <em>I don't own Harry Potter.<em>**

_Off with your head! _

She could still hear the song playing from the alleyway next to the club she had been in. Damn him for being there, and for looking **so bloody gorgeous. **

_Dance till you're dead!_

She had been minding her own business, dancing with random strangers, their bodies all mingling together to the beat of the most popular songs. Her hair was sticking to her neck, and the alcohol was running through her veins.

_Heads will roll. _

The moment he walked in, she knew. He attracted attention and oozed confidence and sophistication. Boys and girls looked in his direction as if they knew he was the one they had always wanted.

_The men cry out, the girls cry out!_

Her movements had slowed, and the people around her seemed to thin. His eyes locked with her own, and she knew she was done. There would be no stopping him now. He had finally found her.

_Off, off, off with your head!_

They hadn't seen one another since the war, and a lot had happened since then. Harry had realized that his love for the Weasley sister was for the brother as well. The idea that Harry was bisexual had thrown many through a loop, especially when Ron reciprocated Harry's love for him. Now it was Ron and Ginny fighting for Harry's attention all the time.

_Dance, dance, dance till you're dead. _

She had heard that Draco had been off doing many things. She heard he traveled the world, and she didn't blame him for running away after the war. Too many bad things had happened during the war that fleeing had been her main option for many months afterward. She never did though. She just couldn't bring herself to leave her friends behind. Draco didn't seem them type to care much though. She envied that.

_Looking glass, take the past. _

"What are you doin' here, Granger?" His voice was smooth velvet when it reached her ears. How had he gotten so close to her? His breath was warming her cheek.

_Shut your eyes, you realize. _

"Dancing." It was the only thing she could manage out as his hand went to her hip. The dress was black, tight, and short. He was so close to touching the bare skin of her thigh that all thought was stopped. His smirk showed that he knew exactly what he was doing to her. He always did though. Ever since they dated secretly starting their fourth year, he had known exactly where to touch, kiss, and what to say. He was a natural at making girls cry out in pleasure, and he was egotistic enough to know it.

_Glitter on the wet streets. _

How they got outside, she didn't know. All she knew was that rain was drizzling down from the London night sky, and the brick wall digging into her back was the only thing that brought her back down to Earth.

_Silver over everything. _

Her fingers were threading through his hair as he pounded her into oblivion. Curses were said under his breath as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Her dress was pushed up her thighs, and her hair looked a mess. His pants were at his ankles, and his shirt was halfway off.

_You're all chrome. _

Neither of them knew what they were doing. They weren't supposed to be together. They stopped their relationship after the war, after they realized they could lose each other any day. Somehow though, every time they saw each other at that club, the alleyway was their only destination.

_Dance, dance, dance till you're dead. _

_**Please review. Criticism is accepted.**  
><em>


	6. Drabble 06

**Drabble 06: _Malfoys don't ask anything. _**  
><strong>Set: <em>After the seventh book.<em>**  
><strong>Rating:<em> M<em>**  
><strong>Notes: <em>May I just say thank you to my two reviewers, and the one person who keeps this on story alert. I love you guys right now.<em>**  
><strong>Disclaimer: <em>I don't own anything.<em>**

"Marry me." Those two words ruined her whole evening.

She had been secretly meeting Draco Malfoy for weeks now. They would say hello _or not_ then they would sit and drink wine for a while _or they'd fuck each other on the kitchen floor until Hermione's voice was raw_ before they said their goodbyes _or she'd sneak out of the mansion that was Malfoy Manor while Draco showered. _

They weren't serious about each other. Draco had made that abundantly clear at Harry's engagement party to Ginny only a few days before when he'd brought Pansy Parkinson to the party. _That little bitch had the smuggest look on her face when she saw Hermione. It was as if she knew about the affair. _

Hermione had been happily married for two years. _She'd been married for four. _

The first two years of her marriage to Ron had been the happiest days of her life. The two had been the happiest couple. Then, they had found out Hermione couldn't have children. Since Ron had come from a big family, he had been expecting a lot of children. Hermione was useless in his eyes.

She was off at some bar getting plastered when Draco had come up to her. They spoke no words to each other except when they were screaming random exclamations later that night. That had started her affair with Draco, and she wasn't proud of it.

The two had been lying in bed, Hermione waiting for Draco to take a shower like their usual routine when Draco had said those two words. He didn't ask her _which might have been the source of her anger. _He told her to marry him, practically _ordered. _Hermione wasn't one to take orders from the likes of Draco Malfoy.

She had quickly squashed the hopeless romantic side of her and was lighting quick out of the bed. She found a random shirt, obviously Draco's because of how it fit on her body. She searched for her pants.

Draco watched her from the bed, eyes unsurprised at how she took his order. It wasn't until her clothes were actually on did he realize she was speaking.

"-bloody rude bastard! How could you think I'd actually say yes to something like that! You're absolutely out of your mind is what you are! Are you even bloody listening to me?" He loved her when she was angry.

"Hermione, I want you to marry me. Marry me,"He repeated to her. Why couldn't she just give in for once? His pants were soon thrown into his face.

"Get the bloody hell out!"She yelled at him, obviously not realizing where she was.

"This is my house,"He said, smirk tainting his lips. If it was possible, she seemed to get angrier.

"Then I'll leave!" As soon as her hand reached the door knob, she was pinned to the wooden door.

"Don't leave. Marry me,"He said in her ear, lips trailing down to her neck. He knew all her sweet spots as she became pliant in his hands.

"Why don't you bloody ask next time?"She said, though she wouldn't realize until later that Malfoy's weren't the type to ask anything.

_**Please review. Criticism is accepted.**_


	7. Drabble 07

**Drabble 07: _Nothing was ever the same. _**  
><strong>Set: <em>After the seventh book.<em>**  
><strong>Rating: <em>T<em>**  
><strong>Notes: <em>Thank you to all who have reviewed. You guys help me update. (:<em>**  
><strong>Disclaimer: <em>I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, the only thing I would change would be that Hermione would end up with Draco. <em>**

**After the war, he was prepared to give her everything. Everything her little heart desired was going to be hers.**

_He did love her so much. _

After the war, he was prepared to be her all. He was prepared to be the person to take care of her and not let her worry over silly things like whether or not she had all the books she wanted. He would get her all the books in the world.

_His whole heart was consumed with love for her. _

After the war, he was prepared to love her every day. He wanted to love her every single day of his life. He would do anything for her as long as she was happy.

_It didn't happen the way he wanted it to. _

After the war, he wasn't prepared for her to go crazy.

_For her little head to fill up with all the evil things they had conquered. _

After the war, he wasn't prepared for his whole life to come crashing down because of the blood on their white bathroom floor.

_Why had they chosen white anyways? It was such an ugly, non-existent color. _

After the war, he wasn't prepared for her screams and cries of horror. The nightmares she had every night scared him more than he showed.

_They all said it was normal. Everyone takes things that way. _

After the war, he wasn't prepared to dress in all black and stand over the grave of Hermione Granger. He wasn't prepared for the hugs and pats on the back.

_Everyone said how unbelievable it was that it happened to her. Secretly though, they spoke of how he should have watched her more after the first attempt. _

After the war, he wasn't prepared for any of the things that happened.


	8. Drabble 08

**Drabble 08: _They could never have their happy ending._  
>Set:<em> After the seventh book.<em>  
>Rating: <em>T<em>  
>Notes:<em> Sorry it has taken me so long to update, and this update sucks. It will be better next time.<em>  
>Disclaimer: <em>I don't own Harry Potter.<em>  
><strong>

There were two Hermione Grangers that Draco Malfoy knew.

There was the studious one. This Hermione Granger was ambitious, observant, and a pain in the ass when you interrupted her. She was the one that he fell in love with first. He would watch her in the library as she studied for something or other. The way she would have to pull all of her bushy hair into a ponytail and away from her head about ten minutes into studying would always fascinate him. Why wouldn't she just put her hair up to begin with? It was common sense, wasn't it?

The second Hermione Granger was different. She was passionate, head strong, and there wasn't a single bad bone in her body. He had seen this side during the war. His heart had broken when he saw the looks she gave the dead. He could practically hear her berating herself for not being a good enough witch.

He tried finding her after the war, but he couldn't find the first or second Hermione. They were kidnapped and being held hostage by a third Hermione. She was bitter, crazy, and apathetic.

All passion, stubbornness, and studious Hermiones were now gone. This third one was like everyone. She had changed after the war. The scars on her arms showed just how changed she was when he found her in a filthy alleyway with a needle poking out of her arm.

"Hermione." His voice broke, and she tilted her head. Her bushy hair was greasy and scraggly. Her clothes were dirty, and there was a pungent stench to her.

Lights went on her eyes when their eyes met.

"Draco, you came to save me." It wasn't a question. She knew he would find her.

"Of course. I always save you. You know me." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at the words. He had saved her from death during the war, and in school, he would save her in little ways. She owed him so much.

"You're too late though." The lights were dying. The needle was empty.

"Don't lie to me." He reached out to cup her cheek. "You're freezing." He picked her up in his arms. Had she ever been this light?

"Tell them I'm sorry. I should have been stronger. The screams just kept echoing in my head." Tears were falling now.

He was racing to the hospital with her in his arms when she died. A sigh escaped her body, and she was gone.

No matter what the two could never have a happy ending.

_**Please review. Criticism is accepted.**_


	9. Drabble 09

**Drabble 09: **_**He was an idiot, and their dance would never end.  
><strong>_**Set: **_**AU where Draco and Hermione are just two lovers who never actually date apparently.**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**M**_**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_**Not, not, not, not mine.**_

Music and alcohol pounded through his veins **deliciously**.

_But he hated it there. _

The voice over the speakers was sweet and soft yet bitter and harsh. There was **so much** pain.

_But he never experienced that. He was happy all the time. _

He saw her in a blur of soft colors and harsh lights. She was the most **beautiful** thing he had ever seen.

_But he had seen better. _

The stupidity that alcohol brings was not on his side tonight, for he went right up to the **sinfully** beautiful dancing girl.

_But he had been drunker and more stupid than this before. _

In a whirl of flashing lights, hot breath, and **light **touches, they were both hooked.

_But of course he could always stop this if he wanted to. _

Her fingers were on his chest, his hands were roaming her body. He knew all the **correct** places to carress and kiss.

_But he had never been with her before. _

Her light moans were** loud** in his ear as their night ended.

_But he liked the sound. _

He left the apartment, pocketing the key. The** hypnotic** dance they did every night should have gotten tiring by now.

_But Draco and Hermione were always different. _

_**Please review. Criticism is accepted.**  
><em>


	10. Drabble 10

**Drabble 10: _He didn't want to call it love. _**  
><strong>Set: <em>Partially set in the books before the fifth one, but it's more AU. <em>**  
><strong>Rating:<em> T<em>**  
><strong>Notes: <em>I'M IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS! (:<em> _Sorry for being a horrible updater. _**  
><strong>Dedicated: <em>To me actually cleaning out my FanFiction folder on my computer and finding more drabbles I had written. <em>**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<em> I don't own Harry Potter.<em> **

She was different than all the others. He knew that the moment he first saw her.

_And that was her downfall, for you never gained a Malfoy's attention without something bad happening._

She would stand up to him unlike all the other ones he bullied. Hell, she had punched him once.

_Was that the first time he knew he was falling for her?_

He didn't want to call it love.

_Malfoys didn't believe in such a frivolous thing. _

If he was being serious with himself though, Hermione Granger was the love of his life.

_Whether or not their lives would last for much longer._

The moment their relationship was out in the open, Hermione was bullied.

_And so was Draco, but Malfoys don't accept defeat like that. _

"How dare he stoop down to such a level as to date a mud blood?" It was Pansy Parkinson's voice, and Hermione thought she was going to be sick. Draco's hold on her hand tightened at the words.

_He wasn't just trying to help her though. He was trying to stop himself from beating Pansy to bloody pulp. The girl definitely had it coming. _

"She's not even that pretty. Have you seen that hair?" Pansy again. Why was she so loud?

_But Pansy was nothing compared to his father. Howlers were sent. _

"HOW DARE YOU DATE A MUDBLOOD? HAVE YOU NO SHAME? WE ARE PURE BLOODS! OUR BLOOD DOESN'T MIX WITH THE MUD BLOODS! SHE'S FROM MUGGLE DESCENT! NOTHING SHE DOES IS ACCEPTABLE! I BETTER NOT HEAR OF THIS RELATIONSHIP AGAIN!" It went off in the middle of the Great Hall during lunch. Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, trying to hold back tears as she heard the angry voice thunder through the halls.

_She was gone the next day. _

He never heard from Hermione Granger. He asked everyone about her, even Ginny Weasley. He knew the two had been close. "She's somewhere better." Was the only answer she would give him.

_Little did he know, she'd been sent to another Wizarding school. She never fit in there either. _

He didn't see her again until years later when they were at an elegant party for some stupid Wizarding committee.

_She had grown beautifully. _

He was going to talk to her until he saw a man holding onto her arm. She looked happy and at peace with everything in her life, until she looked at Draco.

_It was like her whole new, fake life had come crashing down. _

She quickly excused herself from the man.

_Draco couldn't help the glee that rushed through his veins at the man's frown. _

Draco followed her to the empty corridor that she led him down.

_She walked so bloody fast. _

"Draco, stop following me." Her voice was colder than it used to be.

_He couldn't help but blame himself. _

"I'm a new person now. I have other friends and suitors. I don't get bullied around because of them."

_Her voice was venom. _

"I am married to a lovely guy who loves me, and we're going to be a happy family with lots of kids."

_Why did it sound like she was crying?_

"So just leave, Draco."

_Why was it that he didn't move a muscle?_

"Please." Her voice was filled with tears.

_He broke when she cried. He always did. _

He left her life after that, not bothering her until after she died.

_He died in front of her headstone only a few weeks after her death. _

_**Review please. (:**  
><em>


	11. Drabble 11

**Drabble 11:_ She thought he was too pale, and he thought she should shut up._**  
><strong>Set: <em>Somewhere in the books.<em>**  
><strong>Rating:<em> M<em>**  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**I claim no ownership.**_

She hadn't realized until he had pinned her against the walls of an empty corridor how pale he really was. It seemed to run in the family, the pallor of their skin and hair. She couldn't have been the only one to realize though. Draco was never the type you made fun of people avoided doing just that, but she was different.

"Why are you so pale?" Her question interrupted his assault on her neck which should have kept her begging for more, not questioning him.

He raised his head to look into her eyes. They were shining with lust and something else that nearly knocked her over.

"Granger, I'm busy here." He left it at that before starting to kiss down her neck once again. Hermione wasn't that easy to get rid of though. He should have known that.

"I understand you're busy, but seriously? Why are you so pale? It's not normal. Maybe you should go get some sun. We'll go right now!" She tried to walk away from him, but he gripped her wrist. He effectively pulled her back to the dark corridor and seemed to groan. But Malfoy's didn't groan, so of course, the sound was in her head.

"It runs in the family. Now, let me fuck you against this wall before I have to result to other methods." His eyes shined with the same lust from earlier, and her breath left her. She smiled a bit as she collected herself.

"And what would these methods be?" She should have known better than to question him. His hot breath was near her ear as he traveled down. He was kissing the tops of her breasts when their eyes met, and she gasped quietly. He then continued down, down, down until he was kneeling on the floor, kissing her thighs.

"These methods." Those were the last words heard in the corridor until the muffled screams of Hermione Granger were gone.

**_Review please. (:_**


	12. Drabble 12

**Drabble 12:** _He didn't sleep at all anymore. _  
><strong>Set:<strong> _AU_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Notes:<strong> _I apologize for the total not updating thing. I'm working on it._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I don't own Harry Potter. _

She was all he could think of.

Her beautiful, mostly unkept brown hair, those dark brown eyes that captivated him, the soft, creamy skin, and that smile. That smile made the breath leave his body, and he smiled himself just thinking of it.

She was all he could think when he couldn't sleep.

She was gone now. Maybe off with Ron and Harry being the happy trio they were.

He liked to think that.

He liked to think that maybe she just hadn't wanted him.

He didn't like to think of how she was in reality dead. How she died this night so many years ago because she was trying to protect him.

He hadn't slept much since then.

Actually, he didn't really sleep at all.

**_Review please. (: _**


	13. Drabble 13

**Drabble 13:** Maybe pale boys were good fortune tellers.  
><strong>Set:<strong> AU in Hogwarts.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I actually kind of like this one. (:  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione didn't know what to make of that pale, strange boy.

She hadn't seen him at Hogwarts before which wasn't a common occurrence because everyone always knew everyone. She asked her friends about the pale boy with the pale hair and the pale eyes. They immediately knew who she was speaking of.

"_Draco Malfoy,"_One of her close friends Harry told her in a hushed whisper during a Potion's class,"_He's another transfer. Heard his dad got caught in some bloody sticky business. Literally and figuratively." _Hermione wasn't in on the joke, but Harry and Ron shared a laugh before Snape glared at them. They quieted and started whispering again after that.

"_Real bad boy from what I've heard. Lavender says she's seen him at Hogsmeade a few times. You know how she sneaks off to those parties on the weekends,"_He spoke in a dreamy sort of way. He had always wanted to sneak off to a party. She didn't know who or what was stopping him, but they kept him pretty tightly checked.

"_Don't get any ideas in that big brain of yours,"_Harry told her as he tapped her head with his finger after giving Ron a strange look,"_He's not an experiment. Just leave him alone." _

That wasn't possible however. The pale boy was stuck in her head. The ways their eyes had met had nearly zapped her to life, like she had been dead this whole time. Him being a bad boy made it that much more of a cliché, and she began to wonder if she'd be one of _those _ girls. She had always been told the horror stories of the good, smart, innocent girls being submerged into the crazy, drug and alcohol filled world of the bad boy. Usually, the girl ended up dead, or worse.

It wasn't until a week later though that she actually saw him again. She had been climbing the steps to the Astronomy tower, notebook in hand. She had to study the stars' alignments and tell her future for a class that she thought was ridiculous. She figured it would be empty, but on the last step, she realized it wasn't. There, leaning against a wall drinking Fire Whiskey and smoking was the pale boy. She fought for words as he turned his head towards her. He didn't seem surprised to see her. _Odd_, she thought to herself.

"_Drinking and smoking isn't allowed here_,"She had just blurted it out without thinking, a habit of being a good girl. She let her mind wander to what smoking and drinking were actually like. She had never done either. Maybe one taste wouldn't hurt….

"_Yet narcs are?_"She was surprised at his retort and rolled her eyes.

"_No one said I was going to tell on you."_ He seemed satisfied with that and turned away.

She opened her mouth to add something else but closed it and moved over to the other wall that he wasn't leaning on. She looked up at the stars, studying their alignment. She wrote some stuff down she had remembered reading in their text books.

"_You don't actually believe that, do you?"_His mouth was tilted up at the corners as he studied her writing,"_It's pretty much saying that you're going to meet a dark, handsome stranger and go on some adventure." _ His eyes seemed to be laughing at her, and she frowned.

"_It's for a class, not for fun." _ She saw him nod absendmindedly but continued reading what she had written. She could smell the alcohol and cigarette smoke on his breath as he moved closer. She could also smell a faint intoxicating scent that made her heart beat a little faster.

"_I think you have your future wrong."_ She was snapped out of her thoughts by his voice. She rose a brow at him, eyeing his pale figure. "_You aren't going to meet a dark, handsome stranger. You're going to meet a pale one. You aren't going to go on any adventures just yet. You're going to go to Hogsmeade. You're not going to say no to me. You're going to say yes." _

So, Hermione Granger, the good girl of Gryffindor, ended up having her future told to her by the pale Draco Malfoy instead of the stars which was alright in her books. She decided as he pressed his thin lips to hers that he could tell her the future all the time.  
><strong><strong>

**_Review Please! (: _**


	14. Drabble 14

**Drabble 14:** Obviously, Draco had an obsession.  
><strong>Set<strong>: Sometime in Hogwarts.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I am so sorry for not updating this or my other ongoing sets of drabbles! I have many ideas though, so you should expect more from me. I promise.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Harry Potter.

It was the mere unexplicable fact that she punched him that made him want her.

He didn't know whether he just liked powerful women, or if maybe he finally found a girl that stood up to him instead of either falling at his feet or avoiding him all together.

Hermione Granger was different than all those other girls, and it was that which made him want her.

His body practically craved her night after night when all his roommates were asleep and a Silencing Charm was cast around so that no one would hear.

Obviously, he had an obession.

During the hours when he preferred not to hang around the Slytherins that followed him around like he was the most powerful in the world, he searched for her.

She was never in the likely places like all the other girls were. She was never giggling in corridors about boys or sneaking off with boys that weren't Harry and Ron on another one of their dangerous escapes. She was always in either the library or around outside the castle.

It was rare for her to be without the other two musketeers, and she seemed to tease him with this fact.

She was always out there, just beyond his reach.

Getting her alone was like getting a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to stay for over a year, damn near impossible.

So when the day came that she was alone, he pounced. He had heard that she had gotten into an argument with her boys the day before about something or other. He didn't really care why. He just knew that she would be alone in the library today.

He dressed in his finest robes and spent an hour fixing his hair before he left to the library. Once he found her, he grinned a devilish grin. She was all alone at a table in the corner of a library, and she was enjoying her seclusion.

There was a joyful smile rested on her face while she scribbled things down on some parchment.

"Granger,"His voice said once he reached the edge of her table. He was so close to her. Close enough to see the surprise in her eyes before they hardened.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"She asked with a sneer. She didn't move away as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Studying." It wasn't a lie. He was studying alright as his eyes followed the hand that reached to run through her brown hair.

"Where are your books?"She asked, thinking she had caught him in the lie. She didn't know why it was so important to have caught him lying. It just was.

"I didn't say I was studying for a class." His lips pulled up in a smirk as she blushed at the look in her eyes. "How about we study together?"He asked. His eyes were trained on her lips as a tongue reached out to lick them.

"That might not be a good ide-." Words had ceased at the table and a quill fell to the floor. Draco was going to make sure they did a lot of studying.

_**Review please. (:**_


	15. Drabble 15

**Drabble 15:** He was her guardian, and he left.  
><strong>Set:<strong> Who the hell knows where?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I don't even know what this was supposed to be. I haven't even updated in months, but this just came to me. Whatever it is.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Harry Potter. Trust me.

That feeling was there again…

(_He had left her there, just staring after him._)

It was in her veins, inside her body, all over.

(_She understood, of course. Of course she understood. She had to._)

The feeling that she could just collapse all of a sudden, at any time.

(_She was the brightest witch of her age, but that didn't mean she was smart._)

She didn't remember his face anymore, just those dull eyes.

(_Dull-dull-dull. What was wrong with them?_)

He watched over her, her own personal guardian angel.

(_She couldn't remember the last time he laughed. Or was happy._)

He said no one else would take care of her, so he had to.

(_Cause she was a fucking mess, and he was deranged enough to believe he could fix her_.)


End file.
